Goku's first day of school
by TheCluelessLion
Summary: Chi-chi manages to coerce Beat Goku into going to school with Gohan to make sure he is okay. In the process Gohan discovers his father is much more perverted than he thought. gohan torture. oneshot


What if Goku got wished back after dying at the cell games, and what if Chi-Chi was nervous about sending Gohan off to his first day of school alone and coerced (beat with frying pan until submission) Goku to go along with him. And what if there was another seat next to Gohan! Not the first story I've written but the first for this site. Relax and enjoy the show.

Don't own DB/z/gt

After the first few minutes in class of his first day at school, Gohan was already getting bored from the lack of intellectual stimuli, sharpener had fallen asleep already. Then someone knocked on the classroom door. The instructor walked to the door and opened it, although the person on the other side wasn't visible a fairly audible, "Is Gohan in there?" was heard. The familiar voice elicited a feeling of dread from Gohan as he realized just who it was, his father. Gohan's panic was interrupted by the teacher's announcement, "This is our second new student of the day, Goku Son"

"Hi I'm Goku, what's your name?" the ever jolly hero said as he entered the room. "Hi Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he saw his son.

"Oh, second new guy is cute!" Erasa stated, then began to look back and forth between Gohan and Goku as if she were weighing her options.

"You two look kind of similar, except it's clear he works out more often than you, and you have the same last name. Are you related?" Videl asked, her eyes boring holes into Gohan's skull.

"Uh…yeah, he's my…uh…cousin!" Gohan eloquently answered using his rapier like wit.

"Sit wherever you would like my boy." The teacher told Goku who predictably made his way to the empty seat next to Gohan.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, this is Sharpener, and this is Videl. But it looks like you already know Gohan." Erasa said puffing out her chest to attract Goku's gaze, failing miserably.

"Hi I'm Goku!" Goku once again stated.

"So we've heard" Videl said slightly annoyed by his incessant giddiness.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked exasperatedly.

"Chi-Chi said she was worried about you and wanted me to come to school with you and make sure you were okay. But I didn't want to because I was going to spar with Vegeta today. But then she said some loud words and hit me with a frying pan" Goku explained.

"Spar? You are a fighter?" Videl asked suddenly interested.

"Yeah! I love fighting!" Goku exclaimed.

"How about we fight sometime, so I can see how good you are." She asked, smirking slightly.

"I don't know, I've never fought a girl. I don't want to hurt you." Goku said, his eternal smile dropping for a moment before returning. A vein in Videl's forehead bulged as she grit her teeth and prepared to let into the unsuspecting man.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM VIDEL EFFING SATAN! I WILL EVISCERATE YOU AND USE YOUR GASTROINTESTINAL TRACK AS A CONDOM AS I FORNICATE WITH YOUR SKULL!"

"…What?"

"I'M GONNA SKULL F- YOU!" Videl said beginning to calm down after her outrage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I have never fought a girl before…unless, Gohan? Was Frieza a girl?" Goku proclaimed. Gohan thought for a moment,

"I really don't know." He answered finally.

"Wait! I did fight a girl once before, her name was Hasky. I shoved my power pole through her pants because she grabbed my balls!" Goku naively announced. earning blank stares and a moment of silence from the others. Until Videl spoke up,

"I'm not going to do THAT with you!" she yelled

"I might." Erasa added quietly while Goku sat there dumbfounded (as if he normally isn't)

"Of course not! I haven't used my power pole in years." Goku explained earning more silence and stares.

After about 15 minutes of actually listening to the teacher Goku nudged Gohan's arm with his elbow. "I'm hungry, when do we get to eat?" Goku asked.

"Not for another few hours." Gohan told him causing Goku to gasp and sniffle a few times. Next Goku reached his hand into his pants which made Gohan choke on his own saliva,

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked frantically, hoping no one besides him noticed.

"I'm trying to find my banana." Goku calmly explained forcing a high pitched squeal from Gohan and a gasp from Erasa and Videl. "Don't worry, I'll give you some if you want." Goku added on.

"I don't want! I don't want!" Gohan pleaded shaking his head furiously.

"Can I have some?" Erasa asked quietly.

"Ah…there it is!" Goku said as he pulled an actual banana out of his pants. Gohan, and Videl sighed in relief while Erasa moaned in disappointment, after Goku inhaled the banana he shoved his hand back into his pants, "I think I have a couple of balls in here too."

Ta Da

The end


End file.
